coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Bailey
| birth_place = Salisbury | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = Jill Bailey | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = University of Exeter, Loughborough University | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Adrian Edward Bailey (born 11 December 1949) is a British politician, and Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament for West Bromwich West. Early life Born in Salisbury, Bailey was educated at Cheltenham Grammar School before going on to university at the University of Exeter, graduating in 1967 with an Honours Degree in Economic History. Subsequently he trained at the Loughborough College of Librarianship and graduated in 1971 with a postgraduate diploma in Librarianship. From 1971-1982 he was employed as a professional librarian by Cheshire County Council and from 1973 to 1982 he also worked as a librarian and teacher of study skills in a Cheshire Comprehensive school. Political career Bailey contested the seat of Worcester at the 1970 General Election, where he was easily defeated by Peter Walker. At both the February 1974 General Election and October 1974 General Election he unsuccessfully contested the Cheshire seat of Nantwich, where he was defeated by John Cockcroft. In 1976 the Speaker of the House of Commons, Selwyn Lloyd decided to stand down from the Commons, and Bailey contested the resulting by-election and he was again defeated easily by David Hunt, who was later to enter the Cabinet of John Major. He was not to fight a Parliamentary election again for 24 years, but contested and lost the Cheshire West European seat in 1979. In 1982 Bailey moved to the West Midlands to become a full time political organiser for the Co-operative Party covering the Midlands and South Yorkshire region. He held this post until his election to Parliament in June 2000. He was elected as a councillor for Sandwell Borough Council in 1991 and was its Deputy Leader from 1997-2000. At the time of the resignation of Commons Speaker, Betty Boothroyd in 2000, Bailey was the Secretary of the constituency Labour Party and Deputy Leader of the local council and seemed the obvious choice to fight the impending by-election. He was chosen to fight the seat and won fairly comfortably on 23 November 2000, entering the Commons more than 30 years after his first attempt. He is unusual in that he has contested two Parliamentary by-elections caused by the resignation of two different Speakers of the House of Commons. Following the 2005 General Election, Bailey became a Parliamentary Private Secretary to the Secretary of State for Work and Pensions and has served successive Secretaries of State, David Blunkett and John Hutton. He now serves as the Parliamentary Private Secretary to Bob Ainsworth, the Minister of State at the Ministry of Defence. Personal life In 1989 Adrian married Jill, a schoolteacher, and has a stepson named Daniel. He is a keen fan of cricket and football supporting Cheltenham Town F.C. and an enthusiastic swimmer. External links *Adrian Bailey official site *Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: Adrian Bailey MP *TheyWorkForYou.com - Adrian Bailey MP *The Public Whip - Adrian Bailey MP voting record Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:UK MPs 1997-2001 Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005- Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:Councillors in the West Midlands Category:Alumni of Loughborough University Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Old Patesians sv:Adrian Bailey